Mi niña Hermosa
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Shikamaru siente que Temari necesita saber que la ama ahora que esta embarazada, pero despues de años juntos no tiene el valor, por lo que se decide por una carta. Pesimo Sumarie, pero creo que vale la pena leerlo


**Wiii, aqui con un one-shot sobre Shikamaru y Temari, es recomendable que para disfutar esta lectura, lo hagan con calma, realmente se aprecia mas si lo hacen lentamente.**

* * *

_Para mi niña hermosa:_

_Hoy decidi escribirte, como tantas otras veces lo he echo, pero hoy es diferente, hoy tengo el valor para entregarte la carta, hoy no la rompere, ni me sentire avergonzado por escribirla, hoy te dire todo lo que siento, porque se que lo necesitas, en este periodo mas que nunca, solo te pido no te burles de mi, tu bien sabes que yo no se hacer esto, jamas lo he sabido, no se expresarte cuanto te amo cuando estamos acompañados, en publico siempre he sido asi, no tengo valor para tomarte de la mano, besar tu mejilla ni susurrar que te amo, pero aun asi, tu, me eligiste, a mi, solamente a mi, te entregaste por completo a un solo hombre, una diosa como tu se entrego en cuerpo y alma a mi, un simple mortal que nada a echo para merecerte, no te regale flores, no tuvimos citas, nisiquiera te hice una confecion, pero las cosas se dieron, asi, tan natural, fue quimica..._

_Aun no creo que hayas rechazado a todos esos hombres solo por estar conmigo, tuviste a decenas de hombres a tus pies y no te importó, y lo digo si exagerar, aun recuerdo el concurso, cuando comenzó todo._

_"Hoy en honor a la alianza entre las aldeas de Konoha y Suna, se realizara una competencia en batalla, y al ganador, se le concederá un deseo"_

_S__i, recuerdo las palabras exactas, después de todo, ese día tu me miraste, por primera vez, te fijaste en mi, no como un aliado y un guía, tampoco como amigo, me viste como hombre._

_Pocos ninjas de tu aldea habían venido a Konoha a celebrar, pocos en comparación con todos los que tienen, pero había al menos 200 de ahí, y de Konoha habían asistido todos, realmente ningún aldeano se animo a participar con estas palabras, si de ninjas hablamos, no tenían oportunidad alguna, pero los ninjas…bueno, no los culpo, un deseo libre era mucha tentación, así que algunos de ellos se animaron a participar, otros, como yo, preferimos descansar, un día sin misiones disfrutando de un festival era algo que no tenían a menudo; pero entonces una voz se escucho entre la gente…Naruto._

_Él había decidido participar, pero siempre ha sido un pervertido, realmente no podía comportarse ni por estar en tu presencia, aunque fuiste tu la culpable de que hablara, alzando su voz para ser escuchado, pidiendo, o mejor dicho, exigiendo, que al ganador se le concediera un beso tuyo._

_Y el alboroto no se hizo esperar, hombres, lujuriosos a mi parecer, inmediatamente pidieron lo mismo, y la Hokage con pena te pidió tu consentimiento, y tu…_

_Tu me miraste, entre los demás hombres, tus ojos me encontraron y permanecieron en mi hasta formar un sonrojo en tus mejillas, hasta que bajaste la mirada y asentiste, pero yo no supe el porque de tu vergüenza, realmente podre ser considerado un genio, pero en ese aspecto, soy un idiota._

_No supe comprender que algo esperabas, de verdad que soy estupido, debi haber entrado, haber ganado y besarte con fuerza, pero...no lo hize, tuve miedo, tu bien podias haberme rechazado cuando te pidieran besame, no queria oirte reir de mi, y lo peor, es que no sabia porque no queria hacerlo, yo no estaba enamorado de ti, o al menos eso me decia, pero era un mentira, yo te amaba, aun sin saberlo._

_Y todo acabo, ganador...Uzumaki Naruto...o eso pensaron._

_Él se acerto a la Hokage, a pedir su deseo, nadie sabe bien que fue lo que pidio, pero todos tenemos una idea, más porque la Hogage lo golpeo con el codo en la cabeza, y los que estabamos cerca escuchamos que murmuro algo como "Eso jamas, Pervertido" Pero entonces, mientras el permanecia inmovil en el piso, un niño se acerco dando brinquitos, con un jazmin en mano, y llego hasta a ti, extendiendo la flor para entregartela, y la gente suspiro, conmovida por el acto, realmente no se como lo dejaron participar, ¡era un niño, de 6 o 7 años! ¡y para colmo era un alumno mio! _

_Realmente quize golperlo cuando te inclinarte a besar su mejilla, y por tres meses busque cualquier razon, por mas estupida que fuera, para castigarlo, ¡no me culpes! ¿que esperabas que hiciera? yo era un hombre enamorado de solo 17 años, yo no sabia lo que era sentir celos, cuanlo los tuve no crei que fuera eso, pense que solo era rabia sin razon, no podia encontrar algo logico que me explicara lo que sentia, jamas habia pasado por lo mismo, estaba enamorado, profundamente enamorado sin saberlo, despues de todo, eso de que cuando estas enamorado simplemente lo sabes, es una vil mentira, eso no se sabe, al menos, yo no lo supe._

_Despues de que todo acabara fui a buscarte, ya inventaria una excusa para verte cuando estuviera frente a ti, pero las cosas no fueron faciles, te encontre en tu hotel, no me abriste, asi que entre hasta tu habitacion sin preguntar, y te encontre acostada en la cama, dos lagrima habia salido y yo no comprendia porque, asi que me sente a tu lado, y tu te giraste, dandome la espalda, y de nuevo un sentimiento que yo no conocia, algo me presiono el pecho, y tuve que irme, sali de tu hotel con ganas de llorar, sentia culpa, algo me decia que yo era el culpabre de tus lagimas. Y no volvi a verte._

_Fueron casi 8 meses despues que nos encontramos, cuando volvieron a asignarme como tu guia, realmete no queria hacerlo, aun me sentia raro estando contigo, ademas ya no era lo mismo, ya no sonreias, ni me regañabas...nisiquiera me hablabas._

_Tu mirada siempre estaba perdida en el suelo, cuando teniamos que hablar del trabajo no me veias a los ojos, me contestabas con monosilabos y tu voz estaba tran apagada, en mas de una ocacion intente hacercarme ti, pero tu siempre te alejabas, fue cuando entendi que mi presencia te hacia daño, pero a mi lo que me hacia daño era no estar a tu lado, era tu felicidad o la mia, hice los que mejor me parecio..._

_Me aleje de ti, pedi que alguien mas fuera tu guia, asignaron entonces a Naruto, quien refunfuño por la facilidad de la "mision", pero un golpe de la Hokagelo hizo aceptar, en cuanto a mi solo puedo decir que el hacer que la Hokage me cambiara no fue facil, tuve que hacer horas extra en la academia, ah, pero claro, aprobechandoce de mi me puso a hacersu trabajo por una semana, segun dijo para ver si realmente debia ser llamado un genio, y Shizune no paraba de traer papeleo._

_Pero tu...realmete no sabia que hacer, seguias igual de triste, quiza mas, crei que era yo quien te hacia daño, por eso me aleje, pero tu no mejorabas, ya tus ojos habian perdido ese brillo; me da pena admitirlo, pero a veces me gustaba imaginar que estabas asi por mi, porque al igual que yo te afectaba el separarnos, oh, de verdad que era un joven estupido ¿porque te iba a lastimar el no estar conmigo?._

_Pero un dia todo cambio, como de costumbre me habia tumbado en un campo, veia las nubes y tu cara en cada una, pero escuche agua caer, a unos 50 metros de mi habia una cascada, parecia un lugar tentador para relajarce, asi que me levante y camine hasta ahi, me quite la ropa con pereza y me meti al agua, solte mi cabello y me sumergi por completo, pero no contaba que al volver a salir te encontrara a no mas de 6 metros de mi, totalmente sonrojada y cubriendo tu desnudez, ayudada en eso por tu cabello que caía libremente por tus hombros, iluminado por los rayos del sol que ya comenzaba a ocultarce, sin percatarme que te avergonzaba lo que hacia, segui tu cuerpo con la mirada, tu cabello suelto, tus ojos sorprendidos, tu nariz pequeña y tus labios ligeramente abiertos, tu esbelto cuello, tus pequeñas manos que intentaban inutilemente cubrir tus senos, esa piel dorada, tu cintura estrecha y esas caderas que siempre me enloquecen, pero ahi quedaba mi vision, obstruida por el agua, no podia apreciarte en toda tu gloria, ¿y que paso entonces? entendi que, siendo yo mas alto que tu, yo quedaba expuesto, eh ahi la razon de tu sonrojo, como pude me crubi y tu giraste en un segundo, dandome la espalda, quiza para que yo fuera por mi ropa, pero no me movi, no cuando me quede encantado con tu forma de actuar, siempre tan valiente en la batalla y resultabas ser bastante timida en este caso, ¿que no se supone que una vez Naruto intento verte y lo golpeaste? Aun no se porque no hiciste lo mismo conmigo. _

_Realmente no se como mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo, ni como llege a tu lado sin darme cuanta, sorprendiendote al tomarte del brazo que aun te cubria, obligandote a girarte, ¡y diablos! yo habia cumplido ya los 18 años, y como era de esperarce, mis hormonas revoloteaban a cada segundo, aun asi me obliglige a apartar la vista de tu cuerpo y verte a los ojos, y como ya lo dije...fue quimica._

_Te bese, tus labios eran calidos y sueves, delgados y pequeños, los probe un momento y tu no me separaste, tu me...correspondiste, ¿Y que significaba eso! No entendi nada! Yo..te amaba, me di cuanta cuando nustros labios se rozaron, que era amor lo que sentia por ti, ya se, ya se, diras qu era muy joven para amar, pero no importa, lo hacia, te amaba con toda mi alma, por eso me dolia no tenerte a mi lado, por eso no dormia por las noches, por eso no podia comer, y siempre pensaba en ti, no era obsesion el que estuviera siempre pensando en ti, era amor._

_Pero no sabia que sentias tu, asi que me separe unos centimetros, solo lo suficiente para ver tus ojos, temia que si lo hacia un poco mas, jamas volveria a tenerte asi de cerca, mis manos habian posado en tu sintura y tus brazos habian dejado de cubrirte para permanecer a tus costados, dejandote besar, sin ninguna protesta, y...me miraste...como lo hiciste el dia de festival...esperando algo, pero esta vez no me fui, esta vez comprendi, no iba a cometer la misma estupidez dos veces, asi que esta vez volvi a besarte, porque entendi en tus ojos que me decias que hiciera contigo lo que quiciera, asi que hice lo que mas deseaba...te hice mia._

_Entre el rojizo del atardecer, el ruido de la cascada a nustro alrededor y el agua bajo nosotros, te hice mia, con besos y caricias queria darte a entender que tambien podias hacer conmigo lo que quicieras, yo era tuyo, cuerpo y alma te pertenecian, podias hacer conmigo lo que se te antojara y yo obedeceria al instante, sumiso a tus deseos._

_Si, fue quimica, comenzo asi, naturalmente, como si fueramos amantes de toda la vida, acoplandonos perfectamente, como si nuestros cuerpos siempre hubieran sido uno, sin confeciones, solo una mirada fue suficiente, pero aun asi...me esmere en susurrar un te amo cada vez que recuperaba aire, y tu hiciste lo mismo, ¿es necesario que te diga como me senti? porque si es asi, no puedo, ¿como explicar semejante sentimiento? ¡Maldicion! no sabes como deseo demostrarte un poco de lo mucho que te amo, pero cada palabra que te digo no basta, ni siquiera cuando juro amarte me acerco un poco a lo que siento, hay algo que recorre mi ser y quiero dartelo, pero no encuentro el medio para acerlo, tus ojos son siempre tan expresivos, si yo pudiera tener una mirada remotamente parecida a la tuya entonces entenderias, entenderias que cada vez que me miras mi corazon late mas fuerte, mi pulso se acelera y respiro con dificultad, tu sonrisa siempre esta llena de alegria y me demustra cuan pura eres, igual que esa noche, cuando por primera vez te nos entregamos uno al otro...cada noche al estar junto a ti es como esa vez, nuentro amor sempre es asi, lleno de sentimientos nuevos, jamas caemos en la rutina, estar contigo siempre es como una primera vez, simpre ha conservado su frescura, como si fuese nuevo, y porque lo es, cada dia un nuevo amor nace entre nosotros, cada vez mas fuerte que el anterior._

_No se que hice para merecerte, estas aqui, a mi lado, como ayer, como la primera vez...como siempre..._

_Ahora esperas aquello que ambos deseamos, todo fue tan repentinamente, no lo imaginabamos, pero se dio, se formo de nuestro amor y de él crecera._

_Te amo, Temari, hoy, mañana y siempre, ni la muerte me saparara de ti, ni el tiempo cambiara lo que siento...Realmente...Te amo._

* * *

Temari retiro la carta de su vista, limpiando las lagrimas que habia derramado, y llevo la mano a su vientre, si, creceria de su amor, de ahi se formo, justo como él dijo.

Parandoce de la cama se dirigio al balcon de la la habitacion principal de la enorme casa, que reposaba en el segundo piso al salo izquierdo, salio frotandoce los brazos para menguar la fia brisa de otoño, posando la mirada en la resplandeciente luna que majestuosa se alzaba ante ella, hasta que sintio una tela en la piel descubierta de sus brazos, girandoce levemente encontro se encontro con un hombre colocando una manta en sus hombros.

-No deberias salir tan descubierta- Un beso fue depocitado en la mejilla femenina antes de que se percatara del papel entre sus manos- ¿La has leido nuevamente?- Por toda respuesta Temari sonrio y asintio levemente antes girarce por completo y alzandoce de puntitas lo beso en la manzana de Adan, él cerro los ojos, disfrutando del placer que tan sueve caricia le proporcionaba, dudando si lo habia besado ahi por que como siempre no alcanzaba sus labios, o si porque sabia que era un punto sumamente sensible en él, asi que se inclino para que ella pudiera darle un beso, lo cual ella entendio en el acto, pero fue demaciado casto para él, quien abrio los ojos cuando ella se separo.-Sabes que me da pena que la leas.

-Para eso me la diste- Sonrio ampliamente.

-Si, vale- Contesto mirando el suelo. Pero se obligo a verla de nuevo a los ojos mientras colocaba sus manos en el vientre femenino.- ¿Como esta la nena?

-Shikamaru- Prolongo mas la u para llamar su atencion, pues el habia regresado a mirar hacia abajo, solo que esta vez miraba el vientre levemente crecido- No te preocupes, ella crece perfectamente.

-Ya, ya, pero yo no me referia a la niña- Sonrio antes de besarle la frente, y ella se sonrojo- ¿Que pasa? No me diras que te sonrojas porque te diga nena, o si?-Sonrio

-Claro que no!- Mintio ella, y él lo sabia

-Que bueno, seria extraño despues de tres años juntos.

-Shikamaru- Se alejo de el y le dio la espalda, recargandoce en el barandal del balcon- Tu...querias...tu vida...- Shikamaru se coloco a un lado de ella y le tomo las manos para darle apoyo.- ¿Es asi como planeaste tu vida?- Él miro al frente, sin soltar su mano, dejando escapar un suspiro antes de contestar.

-No, realmente no.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Pregunto con miedo, pero este se disipo al verlo girarce hacia ella con una sonrisa radiante.

-No, todo lo que es diferente a como lo queria, ha sido para mejorar, pedi cosas tan simples, pero termine con el mayor de los tesoros.

Temari se arrojo a sus brazos con fuerza, derramando lagrimas y sollozando, y él la abrazo con suavidad, ahora era ella la que siempre lloraba.

-Te amo, Shikamaru

-No mas que yo a ti.

Pronuncio cuando levando su barbilla, mirandola a los ojos por fin pudo demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gusta y les sacara al menos una sonrisa.**

**Mis mejores deseos.**

**NaraVillbs**


End file.
